


Shesta's Life Lessons No.1

by Nehasy



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Explicit Language, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehasy/pseuds/Nehasy
Summary: Shesta has a rude awakening after a wild night and now has to deal with the consequences





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Vision of Escaflowne or any characters. This is just me playing with my laptop and not making monies.
> 
> This fic is from a prompt: waking up after a one night stand and realize they've been robbed.
> 
> This is part of the Ashes universe, pre series.

                “Ugh, I’m so stupid.”  Shesta moaned into his pillow as he pulled his blanket up over his head.

                “Yup, you certainly are.”  Dallet agreed happily, sitting on his own bunk with a wide grin and a cup of fragrant tea, eager for the show to begin.  “Do you want to talk about what an idiot you are?  I can offer lots of suggestions.”  The blonde slayer pulled the edge of his covers down just enough to glare murderously at his roommate and instantly regretted the decision as the bright lights hit his eyes.  Groaning loudly, he buried himself deeper into the blankets, doing his best to ignore how disgusting the sheets felt against his skin.

                “Shall we talk about how you got absolutely stupidly drunk last night on Deck Cleaner?”

                “Take a long walk off the loading ramp Dallet.”  Shesta grumbled sourly, beginning to notice not only the screaming headache he was now the proud owner of, but also all the aches and pains in his body…not to mention the stink.  Ugh he needed a shower badly but was pretty sure that any extraneous movement was going to make him sick to his stomach.

                “We could talk about that freak from infantry that you brought up here.”  Dallet took another sip of his tea, favouring his partner with a rather judgemental look.   “I really thought you had more taste than that… and more common sense.”  There was another low groan from the bunk followed by some rather impressive cursing.

                “Did Lord Dilandau find out?”  The question was more of a fearful whimper and the brunette rolled his eyes at how utterly pathetic his friend was acting.

                “Seeing as how you’re not dead yet, I’d say no.  Hope your stud was worth it though because if Lord Dilandau finds out that you got into the Deck Cleaner then brought some grunt up here for a quick fuck he’s going to hang you from the catwalk as an example to the others.”  Dallet took another sip of his tea again, taking some small measure of enjoyment from digging the knife in just a little bit.  “Not to mention, he’ll never invite you to his bunk again.  Who know what sort of diseases you’re crawling with now.”

                “So says the guy who’s slept with half the women on board.”

                “Someone has to comfort all of those broken hearts when our genteel captain declines their overtures.  It’s a tough job, but I care so much about our team that I’m willing to do it.  Besides, at least I don’t leave our cabin stinking of sweaty man sex.  Seriously Shesta, you couldn’t open the vent?”

                “My mind was on other things at the time.”  Shesta grumbled into his pillow, inwardly wishing that it didn’t stink of whoever it was he’d spent the night with.  The alien smell made his pillow feel like it had somehow betrayed him.    It should smell like his shampoo, the familiar smell of crima metal and leather that surrounded all of the Dragonslayers, and if he was really lucky, the faintest trace of Lord Dilandau’s cologne.  Now the stink of infantry goon had taken over. 

                Disgusted with himself, Sheta grabbed the pillow and threw it to the floor with a soft curse before reaching automatically to his little bedside table for his spirit bag.  It was the one thing he’d brought from his home village and it had been with him all the way through the academy.  In the small woven bag were locks of hair from his mother and two sisters, woven together, a small sample of his father’s grave and a packet of seeds.  The day he finally found a place to settle down after the war, he was supposed to plant the bag in the ground so that no matter where he was, his family would always be together.  That little bag meant everything to him and no matter how many times his beloved captain glared at it during inspections, he’d always stood his ground, refusing to get rid of it.

                Only… now it was missing.

                Fully awake and fighting off the first pangs of panic, Shesta threw off the covers and began to frantically search the side of his bed, just in case it somehow had fallen.

                “Dammit Shes, put some pants on!  I don’t need to see that first thing in the morning!”  Dallet groused then frowned as his jibe was ignored.  He’d never seen Shesta look this distraught before and he watched his friend drop down to his hands and knees, looking under the bed, checking behind his table and even rooting through his sheets.  Finally putting his cup down, he approached the now frantic slayer and began pulling their scant belongings apart to help.

                “What are we looking for?”  He asked, beginning to worry about the increased desperation in Shesta’s actions.  The blonde looked near to tears and that scared Dallet more than anything.

                “My spirit bag!”  He moaned, pulling the mattress off the bed and tossing it to the floor.  “It’s gone!”

                “It can’t be gone; you never move that damn thing from its sacred spot.”  Dallet argued.  “Hey, don’t give me that look!  I know what that thing means to you.  I wouldn’t touch it, not even as a joke.”

                “Could one of the others have hidden it?  It was there last night, I’m positive!”

                “Lord Dilandau himself wouldn’t touch that thing after the last row you had with him over it.  Seriously Shesta, if someone took it, it wasn’t us.”  His voice trailed off as both youths stared at the bed, then at the door.  Realization drained all the blood from Sheta’s face and those normally sweet features suddenly twisted into what could only best be described as demonic rage.

                “THAT MOTHERFUCKER!!!  I’M GOING TO MURDER HIM!”  The blonde shrieked in utter fury.  For a moment, Dallet could almost swear that Dilandau himself was standing right there about to unleash his unholy wrath on some poor wretch.  Clearly the normally sweet tempered Slayer had been spending way too much time around the captain.

                Dallet would have been mildly amused by the sudden bloodthirsty demeanor if it wasn’t for the fact that Shesta was stomping towards the door to their cabin, ready to head right down to the lower levels and take his bag back despite the risks.  Taking matters into his own hands, Dallet scrambled over the mess they’d made and grabbed onto the smaller slayers arm, holding him back.

                “Slow down, first, you’re naked.  You’re not that imposing naked Shes.  Secondly, there’s over a thousand infantry men on the Vione, do you remember which one you slept with?  Third… you can’t go around beating the hell out of soldiers.  You’ll be tossed in the brig and Lord Dilandau will be furious at you for making him look bad.

                “But I need it!  How am I supposed to get it back?”  Shesta all but wailed, utterly distraught over the loss.  It was the only link he had to his family and he knew that the chances of him ever seeing them again were pretty much non-existent.  Having the bag had lessened the pain of separation for him, making it bearable.  With a low moan, he sank down to the floor, oblivious to the mess surrounding him and buried his face in his hands, trying… and failing to keep from sobbing.

                “We’ll figure out something.”  Dallet said softly, keenly feeling his friends loss.  Kneeling down next to that defeated form, he gently rested an arm over his shoulder, pulling him into a gentle hug.  “We’ll find the bastard and sick the whole team on him.  How does that sound?”

                “G...good.”  Shesta managed to force the words out.  “But… but the bag will be gone.  He won’t keep it… it’s just hair and dirt… he won’t care what it means to me.  They’re gone… my family is gone.”

                “What the hell is going on here?”  Both boys stiffened in dread at the low deadly tones of that all too familiar voice.  Both immediately leaped to their feet, standing at attention amidst the mess of the room, facing their captain boldly.  Tears shone on the blondes cheeks and he struggled not to sniffle, all too aware of the shiny trail of snot leaking out of his nose from his bawling.

                Crimson eyes glared at the scene in a measured fashion, taking in the naked crying soldier, the state of the room and the clear anger of the other.  Dilandau’s face was perfectly expressionless though the air around him grew heavier and more charged with aggression with every passing moment as his two men struggled to hold themselves together in the face of his impending wrath.

                “Were you willing?”  This tone was icy cold, an odd contrast with the molten fire of his eyes.  They bored into Shesta’s brilliant blue gaze pitilessly, demanding an answer as quickly as possible.

                “P-pardon sir?”  The smaller slayer sputtered, struggling to keep his voice from wavering too badly.  There was a soft creak of leather as Dilandau’s hands curled into tight fists and those deadly eyes narrowed.

                “Were you willing?  Or do I need to go back to the infirmary and slit his throat?  I’ve already broken his hands, pelvis and his face for daring to touch you.  If I find out that it was forced on you, I’ll make the damage much more permanent.”

                “S…sir?”  Clearly Shesta had reached the end of Dilandau’s patience and a hand struck his cheek with the speed of a striking snake, nearly knocking the blonde to the floor.

                “Answer me!”

                “W…willing… sir.  Very stupid… but willing.”  He let his head hang low in shame, feeling that he deserved far more than a mere slap for what he’d done.

                “You brought ground pounding scum into our sector willingly.  You had relations with the ape and then let him wander off to brag to anyone who would listen about “How he’d been to _boy’s town_ and bagged himself a slayer.”  Are you trying to make us look like fools?”  Dilandau hissed, fists clenching again dangerously, sneering out the insulting nick name the common rank and file had given to their sector.  “I had to hear that garbage on my way back from a strategy meeting with Folken.  I had to hear those mouth breathers mocking my men, my unit and now I find you wallowing like a pig in its sty in this mess.” 

                Both soldiers flinched under his gaze and dropped to their knees, heads bowed low, hoping to somehow avoid the worst of his temper.

                “Shesta, you’re off the roster for a week and on bathroom detail until I decide otherwise.  Dallet, you’ll be polishing the entire units boots for a week for allowing your room to be in this state and for not reporting the incident to me immediately.  Do I make myself clear?”  He didn’t raise his voice once and that was the most terrifying things about the entire incident.  Both slayers were used to the loud explosions of pure vitriol that their captain would produce when angered, but it was when he was quiet and composed that they knew true fear.

                “Yes Sir.”  Both whimpered, not daring to argue or even raise their eyes.  Any show of defiance would get them sent to the infirmary in pieces.

                “And Shesta, I will tolerate this crap in your room and nowhere else.  If I find it outside your quarters again, I’ll burn it.”  Confused, the blonde slayer finally looked up, just in time to catch a small beaded bag being tossed in his direction.  Catching the precious spirit bag in his hand, Shesta couldn’t even begin to express his joy at having it returned.  The slap, the lecture and the punishment were all forgotten as he clutched it tightly to his heart.

                Dallet glanced at his friend, seeing him nearly fall over in relief.  Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw just the faintest of smiles from the captain.

                “Thank you Sir!  Thank you so much!”  Shesta gushed happily, ready to do anything to repay this surprising act of kindness.  He stared at Dilandau with stars in his eyes, wishing he had a better way to express his gratitude.  Even though his captain had been furious with him for his stupid actions, he’d still defended his honour and returned his precious treasure.  No punishment could dampen the joy he felt at this moment.

                “But… I thought you hated his spirit bag.”  Dallet asked, still clearly stunned at this surprise rescue.  That hint of a smile ghosted across Dilandau’s face again as the captain watched Shesta still hugging his most prized possession.  “You always called it useless, you said you wouldn’t tolerate useless things.”

                “It brings him peace and joy.”  Dilandau murmured softly, sounding as if he was speaking more to himself than the other slayer.  “It’s a link to his past.  It serves a purpose and I won’t let anyone take that away from him.”

                As if suddenly realizing what he’d said and how he’d said it, the albino’s face hardened and he glared at the two men again.

                “Now clean this cabin up immediately, it’s disgusting.  I’ll be inspecting it in ten minutes.  If it’s not absolutely spotless and you’re not in uniform Shesta, you’ll be off the roster for two weeks.”  With that, he spun around on his heel and stalked down the hallway, the door closing behind him with a soft hiss.

                Dallet looked over at Shesta who was still happily hugging his bag and allowed himself a warm smile before patting him on the shoulder affectionately. 

                “You are one lucky son of a bitch, I hope you now that.  Anyone else would have been drummed off the team for a stunt like that.”  Standing up, Dallet looked around the room, wondering where to start their cleanup efforts and flashed his friend another grin.  “Instead, you get a rather light punishment, he cripples the bastard who stole form you and returns your property.”

                “I know…” Shesta murmured dreamily.  “He’s amazing isn’t he?”  His pillow was thrown in his face a tad harder than necessary, reminding him that they had only nine minutes before his savior came back and if they didn’t hurry, bathroom duty would be the least of his problems.

                “Put pants on before dreaming up ways to thank the captain please.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I figure, in the end, there's got to be a reason that the Ryuugekitai are so fanatically devoted to Dilandau, there's got to be more to it than "He gave us our guymelefs" because yeah, they rock, but there's got to be more to it to balance out the abuse he heaps on them.


End file.
